


timber

by rosetterer



Series: Stucky Farm AU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky's 19, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, George Barnes Mention, LITERALLY, Lumberjack Steve Rogers, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve's like 25-30 whatever you like, Stubborn Bucky Barnes, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, a little bit of crying, ish, just pure filth, okay porn with the teeniest tiniest bit of a backstory-ish type stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetterer/pseuds/rosetterer
Summary: ’’Why do you have such a hard time listening to your father, kid?’’ Steve asked roughly against his ear, pulling Bucky’s pants down in one swift motion. ’’Especially when you have no problem listening to Daddy, isn’t that right?’’
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Farm AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826242
Comments: 13
Kudos: 510





	timber

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know...

The small path in between the Barnes and Rogers’ property was created by none other than James Buchanan Barnes himself. He’d walked between the two properties many times ever since the end of last year when his father, George Barnes, had got the brilliant idea of not doing any parenting himself and letting his son be the problem of their neighbor’s, whom they had at the time barely known.

Bucky had been eighteen then and was now nineteen. He knew that he was way too old to need any ’parenting’ but it wasn’t like his father had done any of it even when he’d needed it the most. Thank God for his mother.

Feeling sorry for himself, Bucky made his way toward the house owned by Steve Rogers. It was humiliating to be sent to some other man to be taught a lesson. Once again.

Bucky couldn’t help it. He belonged to the city, not some small farm in the middle of nowhere. He didn’t care about caring for the animals, no matter how cute he thought most of them were and the last thing he wanted to do was shoveling shit.

Arriving at the well-kept yard of his neighbors, Bucky looked around for a moment. You never knew about Steve, he did so much during the day that he could be anywhere. Bucky walked around, saying hi to the chickens that were enjoying the warm day outside and made his way to the side of the small barn where the shadow was always cast during this time of day.

Steve was stacking up the wood that he’d seemed to have just finished chopping. His t-shirt was wet from sweat and long strands of hair were sticking against his face. How someone managed to look so… _glorious_ when they should be looking their worst, Bucky had no idea.

Bucky cleared his throat.

’’Shit!’’ the sweaty man yelped, turning around to see who it was that had dared to scare him. Bucky smiled at him sheepishly, and Steve let out a sigh of relief at the sight of him. ’’Jesus, kid. You scared the living hell out of me.’’

’’Have you been watching horror movies again?’’ Bucky asked, leaning against the side of the shed.

’’Nah,’’ Steve replied, brushing his dirty hands against his pants. ’’Not since you told me not to. You were right, I have a wild imagination. Now… What are you doing here, Buck?’’

Bucky looked down at his shoes.

A sigh. ’’Really, kid? _Again_?’’

’’I can’t help it,’’ Bucky whined, stomping his foot childishly. ’’I just wanna get back to the city, to my school so that I can be with my friends-’’

’’And they just kicked you out of there for no reason,’’ Steve finished for him, shooting a soft smile at him. ’’Come on, kid. We’ve talked this through many times. What was it that you did this time around? Or should I say… _Didn’t_ do.’’

’’I didn’t clean up after the animals. _Again_ ,’’ Bucky told him, mumbling in a way that his father always told him not to do. Steve had never mentioned it. ’’But it’s, it’s… Gross! I don’t like it.’’

’’Mmh...’’ Steve hummed, taking a step closer to him. ’’And have you told him this?’’

’’It’s not like he listens to me,’’ Bucky replied angrily.

Steve moved closer to Bucky, so close that Bucky could now feel the warmth radiating off of his body. He lifted his arm from where it was resting against his side and grabbed Bucky gently by his chin, making him look him in the eye.

’’You poor thing,’’ Steve whispered, and Bucky could no longer keep his eyes off of the man’s lips as he spoke. ’’Your father sent you here for punishment again, hm? Maybe chop some wood or do the dishes. Oh, if he only knew what it is that you really do when he sends you here.’’

’’Steve-’’

’’Nuh-uh… Not Steve,’’ he reminded him and let his lips graze against Bucky’s. ’’Who am I?’’

’’You’re, you’re-’’ Bucky mumbled, feeling his cheeks burning up. It wasn’t fair that Steve made him do this every time.

Steve kept his eyes on him, staring intensely. ’’What am I, baby?’’

Bucky whined at the nickname, pressing himself against Steve’s body. ’’Daddy.’’

’’That’s right, baby.’’ Steve pressed his lips against the younger man’s for a short moment as a reward before pulling away again. He grabbed Bucky by the wrist, leading him out of the shadow and back to the warmth of the sun. ’’Get in the shed.’’

’’The shed?’’ Bucky blurted out loud. ’’W- Why the shed?’’

’’I just cleaned the house up today,’’ Steve explained, opening the tall, fragile door of the shed wider. ’’Even changed the sheets. I don’t want anything getting dirty in there.’’

Bucky couldn’t help but blush, feeling embarrassed but slowly followed Steve into the shed that was still just as messy as it had been the last time they’d been there. Steve had been talking about cleaning the place up for at least six months but still apparently hadn’t gotten around to it.

’’Come on, come on,’’ Steve hurried him. ’’Don’t be shy, it’s not like we haven’t done it here before.’’

Bucky carefully closed the barn door behind him, leaving it just slightly open so that they could actually see what they were doing. He tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down and to let the redness on his cheeks and neck disappear, even though he knew Steve liked the sight of them.

Steve placed his hands on Bucky’s shoulders and slowly turned him around. The little specks of sunlight reflected off of Steve’s eyes, and even though Bucky would usually get distracted by the beauty of those eyes, the look in them right now was… exciting, dangerous even, and there was nothing else Bucky could focus on.

Before he could say or do anything, Bucky found himself being slammed against the dirty wall of the shed. Steve pressed his muscular and heavy body against his back, the hardness between his legs obvious against Bucky’s ass.

’’Why do you have such a hard time listening to your father, kid?’’ Steve asked roughly against his ear, pulling Bucky’s pants down in one swift motion. ’’Especially when you have no problem listening to Daddy, isn’t that right?’’

Bucky only whined, his pants and underwear now pooling at his feet. He could feel his now hard cock grazing against the wall he was pressed against and he had to stop himself from humping against it for some relief.

’’Answer me,’’ Steve growled, placing one of his hands on the back of Bucky’s neck to press him even further against the wall and the other around his leaking cock, making him hiss.

’’I- I don’t-’’ Bucky gulped. ’’I don’t like him.’’

Steve let go of his neck and started undoing his belt with his now free hand, still stroking Bucky’s cock with the other. ’’Is that so? Now tell me, kid, do you like me?’’

Bucky nodded, not bothering to lift his head up again from where it had been pressed against the barn wall.

’’Yeah, you like Daddy, baby?’’

’’Yes!’’ Bucky exclaimed.

Steve let go of his cock and reached to grab something from somewhere among all the crap he liked to store in the barn. The sound of a lube bottle being popped open let Bucky now what the man had been looking for. Of course, he’d had lube nearby. Like Steve had said, this wasn’t the first time they’d ended up doing it in the barn.

First, Steve coated his cock that was now out and in his hand with the lube before taking a good pump of it in his hand. He spread it around so that it was mostly on his fingers before pressing one of them against Bucky’s hole.

 _Fuck_. Bucky pressed his body against the touch of the other man as much as he could with the weight of Steve holding him down. He wanted to tell Steve to hurry up, to not tease him but by now, Bucky knew better than that. Even if Steve’s ’punishments’ hadn’t helped with the way he acted around his father, they had certainly taught him many other things.

’’Jesus, kid. You take it so well,’’ Steve praised him, now slowly pumping his thick finger in and out of Bucky in slow, smooth motions. ’’You make Daddy so hard just by showing up here unannounced, you know that? Mmh, you drive Daddy absolutely wild.’’

’’Y- You-’’ Bucky tried to pull himself together, and the second finger prodding around his hole wasn’t helping. ’’You drive m- me wild too, Daddy.’’

’’Aww,’’ Steve cooed at him, pushing the second finger in. ’’Aren’t you the sweetest little thing?’’

’’Please,’’ Bucky breathed out then. He needed to have the other man inside of him right now or he would end up coming just from his touch. It wouldn’t have been the first time but he wanted this to last as long as possible. He’d been so wound up for the past week, he really needed this, and it seemed Daddy did too.

’’You want me to fuck you?’’ Daddy asked, his breath hot against Bucky’s neck. ’’You _need_ me to fuck you, baby boy?’’

’’Yes, Daddy!’’ Bucky exclaimed, way too loudly for his liking. If he wasn’t careful, his voice could echo all the way to his father’s farm. ’’Please, fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me-’’

’’Okay, okay,’’ Steve hushed him, taking out his fingers. He pulled his shirt off quickly, throwing it off to the side and stroked his cock a couple of times as if he wasn’t already rock hard. ’’You’ll get it, baby. Daddy will give it to you so good...’’

’’Yes, yes, yes,’’ Bucky panted. He would never be able to get enough of this. Never.

Steve pressed his cock against Bucky’s hole and pushed in slowly, grabbing at his waist so tightly that they both knew there were going to be marks left behind and God, did Bucky love those marks; looking at them from the mirror the next morning, following them with his fingertips… Doing anything to spark up the memory of what they had done.

With Steve’s hips now snug against Bucky’s, Bucky couldn’t help but allow himself to enjoy the slight burn and the amazing stretch of Steve’s cock balls deep inside of him just the way he liked it.

Bucky had had his fair share of sex partners back in the city but all of them had been so disgustingly sweet, so considerate, so… everything that anyone else but Bucky would have killed for. Steve, _Daddy_ , was the person Bucky had been waiting for ever since he’d began to have urges when he’d been a teenager and he knew that now, there was no going back. This was everything he would ever want.

Steve grabbed Bucky’s hair, pulling at it in a way that broke him out of his stupid, wandering thoughts and brought him back to now. He pulled out almost completely, just the tip of his cock inside of him before thrusting back in with no mercy.

It didn’t take long for Bucky’s scalp to begin burning but he barely noticed it because of the loud sound of skin slapping against skin as Steve fucked him furiously, making sure that Bucky was thinking about nothing or no one but him and the pleasure he was giving him.

The poor old wall of the barn creaked as Bucky was slammed against it harshly every time Steve thrust into him so violently that Bucky could cry from pleasure and relief. He moaned each time the cock inside of him touched the sensitive spot that Steve by now knew how to find in seconds.

’’You like that, baby?’’ Steve asked, his voice so warm and dark and perfect. ’’You like being stuffed full of Daddy’s cock?’’

Bucky was only able to nod, his vocabulary disappearing more and more each passing moment as the pressure inside of him kept growing. He kept his hands nicely against the wall, the way that Steve had taught him to do the first time he’d been told to punish Bucky. He would never go against Daddy’s rules.

’’Good boy, such a fucking good boy,’’ Steve groaned into his ear, the snapping of his hips only turning faster and more desperate. He finally let go of Bucky’s hair, the action feeling so good that for a moment, Bucky thought he would cum right then and there. ’’Yeah, you getting close, kid? I can fucking see it on your face.’’

’’Yes, Daddy, I’m- _Fuck_!’’ Steve slammed his hand against Bucky’s behind repeatedly. ’’Please, oh, oh God!’’

’’When you get home,’’ Steve began, voice wavering slightly. ’’You’re going to tell your father you’re sorry and you’re going to do as you are told, alright? Say ’Yes, Daddy, I will,’ if you understand.’’

Bucky shook his head, the anger from earlier coming back. His father was nothing but an asshole, he didn’t deserve to be apologized to.

Steve slammed his hand hard against Bucky’s ass again and stopped moving his hips.

’’What? No, no, no, no-’’

’’Shut the fuck up,’’ Steve ordered him, placing his hand against Bucky’s cheek and pressing him hard against the wall. ’’You’re going to go home and you’re going to tell him you’re sorry. Is that fucking clear?’’

Bucky didn’t say anything, just whined and tried to get out of Steve’s hold. This wasn’t fair.

Another slam. ’’Bad boy.’’

’’Noooo-’’ Bucky whined, tears finally falling from his eyes. He wanted to be good, he wanted to be so good so bad but he couldn’t. His father didn’t deserve-

’’You’re thinking too much,’’ Steve told him, pressing his cock slightly back against Bucky’s hole, just enough for him to feel the burn but no pleasure. ’’That’s your problem, isn’t it sweetheart? You think too much with that pretty little head of yours. Wouldn’t it just be easier to do as Daddy says, hm? Wouldn’t that just be so much easier?’’

’’But, I-’’

’’No!’’ Steve told him. ’’What are you going to do when you get home, kid? Loud and clear for Daddy.’’

Fuck. There was no way around this, was there? Bucky gulped. ’’I’m- I’m gonna tell my dad-’’

’’Not hearing you.’’

’’I’m gonna tell my dad that-’’ Bucky began, frustrated. ’’I’m gonna tell him I’m sorry.’’

’’ _And_?’’

’’A-And,’’ Bucky whined at the feeling of Steve slowly pressing his cock back inside of him. ’’And I’m gonna do as he says.’’

Steve dropped his hand away from Bucky’s face and grabbed his waist with it instead. ’’And why are you going to do that, boy?’’

Bucky took in a deep breath, getting used to the feeling of Steve’s cock snug inside of him again. ’’Because Daddy told me to a- and he knows best.’’

’’Fuck yeah, I do,’’ Steve moaned, watching intensely as he pulled his cock out of Bucky’s ass and pushed it back in again. ’’Daddy’s getting real close and I can tell you are too. Jesus, Buck, you’re cock is so hard and red, almost fucking purple.’’

’’Yeah,’’ Bucky agreed with him, resting the back of his head against Steve’s shoulder. He could fucking feel how close he was, how every inch of his body burned with want, with _need_ for any sort of release and there was no one else in the world that could give it to him the way Daddy could. ’’Please.’’

’’Should Daddy fuck you so hard and deep that you’re going to see stars?’’ Daddy asked, his hips moving so so slowly that Bucky almost hated it.

’’Mmh. Yes, please!’’

’’So polite.’’ Daddy placed a quick kiss on his cheek before taking a good hold of him and snapping his hips forward. ’’Good boy.’’

Bucky allowed his head to move away from the taller man’s shoulder and he looked down at the dirty ground they were standing on. The way Daddy was fucking into him was so harsh that his entire body thrashed against the wall with each thrust just like it had done before. His cock bounced in between his legs and he could feel the burn moving away from his lower stomach and coming closer and closer and closer…

’’Please, let me cum, Daddy!’’ Bucky screamed then, his ass convulsing around the thickness of Steve’s cock that was making him insane. ’’I’m so close, please, it hurts, please just tell me-’’

’’You gonna be a good boy, Buck?’’ Daddy growled, slamming his palm against one of Bucky’s cheeks.

’’Yeah, I fucking promise, Daddy, I fucking promise-’’

’’Then cum,’’ Daddy told him as if his orgasm didn’t mean shit to him and fuck if that didn’t drive Bucky even closer to the edge. ’’Go on, kid. Cum for Daddy.’’

The first burst of cum felt like it had been punched out of Bucky as his cock started drooling out the almost clear liquid onto the dirty ground. He screamed from the release of it all and sobbed loudly, not even caring anymore if somebody could hear them.

’’Good job, good job,’’ Bucky could hear Daddy telling him. The movement of his hips slowed down some but the thrusts turned more intense and deep. ’’Gonna make this tight hole of yours so fucking sloppy, gonna cum so hard. Is that what you want, baby? Daddy’s cum deep inside of you?’’

’’Oh, yes,’’ Bucky whispered, feeling so fucking spent that he had to lean against the wall for support, not that Steve would ever let him fall. ’’Cum, Daddy, please. Inside of me, please.’’

Steve grunted, not able to form any more words. His hips stilled against Bucky’s ass as he shot his load deep inside of him. He sounded almost wounded as the pleasure that had been building up ever since Bucky had shown up to his yard finally released from his body in the most fantastic way possible. He nudged his hips a couple of times, milking himself empty before slowly pulling out of the other man.

For a while, the only sound that could be heard in the barn was the two men trying to catch their breaths. Steve made sure to keep one of his hands on Bucky’s waist at all times so that if the man started feeling faint, he’d be able to hold him up but with his free hand, Steve wiped away the sweat from his face with a piece of tissue paper he’d found next to the lube. Once he was done with it, he threw it somewhere behind him and grabbed a new one.

’’Doing okay?’’ he asked Bucky, who was now leaning his head against his hands.

’’Yeah, Daddy,’’ Bucky whispered, his voice hoarse.

Steve stepped back a little, admiring the state of the younger man. His legs were still trembling from the intensity of their little session, his ass cheeks were red from the hits Steve had delivered there and the bite mark on his neck shone brightly against his beautiful, pale skin that was always just begging to be touched and hurt.

’’Good,’’ Steve whispered back and quickly cleaned the mess he’d created. He gave Bucky one of the tissues as well and watched as he carefully wiped the tip of his cock with it, hissing at how sensitive it was.

Steve zipped his pants back up but didn’t bother with the belt just yet. Bucky finally turned around, keeping one of his hands on the wall so that he wouldn’t fall and clumsily lifted his pants back up. He looked so beautiful with his red, swollen lips and that look in his eyes that Steve wasn’t sure what it meant but it was still the sweetest thing he’d ever seen.

’’You must be hungry,’’ Steve said then, taking a step closer to Bucky. He ran his fingers through his now sweaty hair. ’’I have the ingredients for chicken soup in the kitchen, so if you’d like to spend more time here, you could get that started on that while I finish stacking the wood.’’

Bucky smiled that beautiful, soft smile of his at him and nodded. ’’Yeah, I’d like that.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr if you'd like: https://rosetterer.tumblr.com/


End file.
